Nouvelles d'un disgracié et d'une lame brisée
by Swizy
Summary: Recueil de nouvelles à propos de deux âmes brisées par la tragédie dans le passé, deux âmes cherchant la paix et le réconfort, désirant panser les blessures de l'un et de l'autre. Premier chapitre : Nightbringer x Dawnbringer, les suivants sont simplement Yasuo et Riven.
1. Dans le silence et les larmes

Lorsqu'elle tomba, s'écrasant au sol dans un éclat, posant ses genoux sur la terre ferme qui venait salir son armure, un silence terrible régnait.

La figure sombre retira avec rapidité sa longue lame de feu qui avait trouvé son fourreau dans le corps de la femme semblable à celui d'un ange.

Ses cheveux blancs, courts, flottaient dans le vent une dernière fois, alors que ses yeux, lumineux, perdaient leur étincelles et avec lenteur, tombaient dans les ténèbres. Ses douces lèvres pulpeuses tremblaient face à cet acte qui avait signé sa disparition tandis qu'un liquide pourpre s'échappait de son abdomen.

Elle y porta sa main fine de porcelaine qui fut prise d'une secousse en rencontrant la chaleur de son propre sang pendant qu'une odeur de fer s'élevait dans l'air.

Soulevant son menton, leur regards se croisèrent. Ils s'étaient toujours observés dans une certaine haine qui n'était jamais rassasiée, dans une colère les poussant à la violence éternelle qui s'arrêtait aujourd'hui avec un coup de sabre qu'elle n'avait pas sut parer. Un simple mouvement, mettant fin à la lutte universelle de l'ordre et du chaos.

Le soleil se couchait dans la vallée lointaine, les nuages gris annonçant le mauvais temps s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Elle se fanait, face à lui, et pour la première fois, son regard transmet une certaine peur alors que les yeux rouges de l'homme semblaient s'adoucir étrangement, comme pris de pitié.

Alors qu'il avait rangé son sabre à ses côtés, le démon s'agenouilla avec lenteur, se mettant à la hauteur de l'ange. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de doucement passer ses bras le long de ses côtes, serrant la femme mourante dans ses bras, tâchant ses propres habits du sang qu'il avait fait couler.

"Ça va aller.", avait il dit d'une voix rauque, vibrant sur un ton propre à lui même, résonnant dans les abysses. Ce démon n'avait jamais cru qu'il chercherait à l'aider dans ses derniers moments. Il pensait qu'il s'en réjouirait des années durant et pourtant, pourfendre l'abdomen de sa némésis fit naître en sa poitrine un vide aussi aiguisé que sa lame. Sans elle, qui serait-il ? Sans leur constante lutte, quel but trouverait-il ? Que ferait-il pour exister ?

L'ange aux cheveux purs n'avait pas rejeté cette étreinte, elle avait laissé son visage se reposer sur son épaule, son corps se refroidissant alors que tant de souvenirs venaient submerger sa défaite. C'était donc ça, de mourir ? Tous ses combats s'effacaient, toutes ses sueurs, ses larmes, ses colères tombaient dans l'oubli alors que son corps, avec lenteur, se faisait doucement consommer par une lumière pâle.

Un silence écrasant prit place sur la scène de désolation. L'herbe verte se tâchait de rouge, le sol pourrissait, le ciel ne cessait de s'assombrir et finalement, un gémissement de douleur provenant de Riven s'exprima. Il prit alors soin de caresser avec lenteur la chevelure de neige de la jeune femme, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, jadis, pour chasser ses cauchemars et l'aider à trouver les bras de Morphée.

C'était avec ce simple geste qu'il honorait ce qu'ils avaient été. Ce qu'ils avaient éprouvés, l'un pour l'autre, lors de nombreuses années sous le toit d'une petite maison à l'orée de la forêt. Ils avaient partagé un quotidien plein de rires, de joies, de frustrations et de disputes. Ils avaient échangé des baisers, durant les nuits étoilées qui s'étaient souvent déroulées à même l'herbe sauvage.

Il avait aimé chaque partie de son corps, elle avait bu chacune de ses paroles, ils s'étaient serrés dans tant d'étreintes. Il connaissait chacun de ses goûts, elle savait ce qu'il détestait, il savait ou l'a chatouiller, elle connaissait sa manière de s'endormir.

Rien ne les avait atteint en profondeur, rien n'avait réveillé en eux les passions du corps et de l'âme avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent et que leur amour naisse au monde. Pourtant, tout avait basculé et aucun futur n'avait été possible quand le cataclysme tomba sur la terre toute entière. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il choisisse le chaos et la nuit? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle rejoigne l'ordre et le jour ?

Quand ils s'étaient quittés, en silence et en larmes, le coeur brisé pour une séparation éternelle, le visage de l'ange était devenu pâle et froid. Les promesses furent toutes rompues et lorsque Yasuo entendait les humains prononcer son nom, un glas sonnait à ses oreilles. Il tressaillit de tout son être, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui était toujours si chère.

De longues années durant, les deux épéistes eurent souffert sans un bruit, sous le regard de l'univers entier, qui ne faisait que les presser, les pousser à leur inévitable perte. Et en ce triste jour, ils étaient finalement assez proches pour que leurs lames s'entrechoquent.

Avec ce coup de sabre, il avait cru glorifier les ténèbres, ne plus jamais avoir de regrets et pourtant, la victoire avait un terrible goût amer qui devenait déjà insupportable. Yasuo serrait Riven contre lui plus intensément, caressant la chair nue de son dos avec son pouce frénétiquement, refusant qu'elle l'abandonne à présent. Il ne saurait où aller, il ne saurait plus où regarder, il n'aurait plus personne à haïr et aimer.

Le démon avait retrouvé une part de son humanité quand ce grand chagrin se glissa en lui alors que l'ange, ne cessait de disparaître. Il nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, secouant avec lenteur sa tête. Riven avait doucement toussé, remontant ses bras autour de lui et partageant alors ce dernier contact avec l'homme qui lui avait donné l'espoir d'un jour meilleur, autrefois.

Cette union déséquilibré était contraire à la nature, pourtant, ils réalisaient enfin qu'ils avaient été les mêmes. Tous deux avaient voulu écrire l'histoire, tous deux avaient voulu voir leur valeurs triompher. Il avait fallu qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le corps de l'ange était désormais couvert par la chaleur et l'aveuglante lumière jaunâtre. Ses grands yeux avaient fait face à la mort, son coeur avait ressentit une dernière fois cette grande vibration qu'on appelait plus communément l'amour, et, le soleil se cacha sous les monts, la lune prenant le relais, les ténèbres saisissant la terre entière.

Elle disparu et lui l'accompagna, dans le silence et les larmes.


	2. Le feu dans la cheminée

Deux heure du matin. Tic… Tac.

Le feu crépitait dans la petite cheminée de pierre grise dans la chambre, éclairant celle-ci d'une lumière orange et douce, luttant contre l'obscurité qui avait naquit lorsque la lune était apparu dans le ciel. L'horloge, au dessus de la chaleur, résonnait entre les murs, ses aiguilles ne s'arrêtant pas, ne connaissant pas le repos. Dehors, l'orage grondait et dans sa colère, laissait échapper des larmes qui s'abattaient sur la terre, venant étancher sa soif.

Dans cette petite chambre, il n'y avait que peu de meubles. Un lit avec des barres de fer, deux tables de chevet faites en acajou probablement et une commode dans le coin contenant des tissus pour se vêtir le jour. C'était un lieu modeste mais qui réjouirait plus d'un soldat fatigué après une longue bataille.

Dans ce lit, couverts par un duvet blanc froissé qui semblait avoir été retourné plus d'une fois, se trouvait un couple. L'homme, plutôt épais, avait son bras droit derrière sa tête, sous sa longue chevelure brune qu'il attachait dans un chignon flou avant de se glisser sous les draps. Son bras gauche s'enroulait autour d'une figure aussi athlétique que lui, plus matte, les doigts larges et ornées d'anciennes cicatrices de l'homme se plongeaient avec régularité dans les cheveux relâchés et aussi blanc que la neige de sa compagne.

Voilà bientôt six ans qu'ils arpentaient le sol ionien ensemble. Tant de choses avaient changés, songea Yasuo alors que la foudre éclaire dans un flash blanc la chambre plongée dans la sérénité. Ils avaient voyagés ensemble dans les vallées, les montagnes, ils avaient traversés les rivières, les champs de fleurs et s'étaient finalement installés dans une ancienne ferme que tous deux avaient rénovés dans les terres reculées de Shon Xan. Cela avait été difficile à imaginer au départ, le fait de ne plus vadrouiller et bientôt, l'envie de calme et de s'arrêter quelques temps avaient finis de les convaincres.

Alors les voilà, tous deux, allongés dans leur lits. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Le mariage ? Les enfants ? Est-ce que Yone serait fier de ce qu'il était devenu ? Est ce que la vie de bohème ne lui manquait-il pas ? Son visage se tourna doucement vers cette femme qui gardait sa tête contre son épaule, blottit contre lui dans ses sous-vêtements, frissonnant au froid de l'hiver. Lorsque Yasuo croisa le regard noisette de sa chère, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il souffla doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle non plus, ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

A chaque fois que le ronin venait poser ses lèvres fines sur la tête de Riven, celle-ci semblait aussitôt bien plus apaisée, comme si par ce geste, il avait enlevé un poids qui résidait sur ses épaules, comme si il prenait tout avec lui, calmant toutes ses peurs, ses questions et ses fantômes.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda la voix rauque qui perça le silence tandis que la jeune femme se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son regard plongea dans celui de l'homme alors qu'elle releva sa main, passant celle-ci sur la cicatrice qui parcourait l'arête de son nez. "Toi non plus", répondit-elle, souriant légèrement. "Des cauchemars…?"

Le samouraï secoua simplement la tête. Fort heureusement, aucun écho du passé n'avait soufflé à son oreille en cette soirée, rien d'autrefois ne l'avait vraiment préoccupé. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, c'était le futur qui immisce des doutes dans son coeur. Non pas qu'il redoutait son couple mais plutôt qu'il était tracassé par ce qu'il se passerait dans quelques années : seraient ils toujours ensemble ? Il l'espérait, il ne saurait plus où aller, ou regarder.

"Yasuo…?", sa voix douce brisa de nouveau le silence. Elle comprenait son esprit troublé. Ils partageaient le même coeur, les mêmes bonheurs, les mêmes chagrins, les mêmes pensées. Elle le complétait, lui donnait une compréhension plus profonde de lui même, déposait des étoiles sous son ciel, il arrosait la fleur qu'elle était, aimait la lune qu'elle incarnait. Son parfum, son regard, sa voix, il faisait si bon vivre avec elle que le ronin était effrayé qu'elle ne se sépare de lui dans une lassitude éventuelle. Lui donnait-il le bonheur qu'elle voulait ? Pense t-elle à lui aussi fréquemment que lui ? Et si un matin, il s'éveillait et le lit était vide, ne portant que la senteur de ses cheveux qui ondulaient comme les notes de musique d'une belle flûte ? Yasuo n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer comment vivait-il avant la présence de cette femme dans sa vie. Que faisait-il de ses journées ? Comment dormait-il, seul ?

L'orage gronda à nouveau. Il ne faisait rien, il n'y arrivait pas autrefois, voilà la réponse. Il vivait comme un fantôme, dans l'attente de quelque chose, de quelqu'un qui viendrait apaiser toute son âme et le délivrer des griffes acérées et douloureuses de la solitude. Le vide le hantait tout entier.

Il ne voulait plus jamais revenir à ça. L'âme brûle comme le feu dans la cheminée, l'âme crépite, menace d'éclater, de ne devenir que cendres, comme le bois rongé par la chaleur. Des perles salées prirent naissance dans le coin de ses yeux sculptés en amande, provoquant la confusion de cette femme peu habituée à voir un éclat de tristesse sur son visage. Riven s'empressa de se redresser, passant ses deux mains autour de ses joues alors que ses pouces, dans des caresses régulières, cherchaient à essuyer cette pluie qui mouillait son coeur.

"Je suis la. On y arrivera ensemble, quoi qu'il se passe… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…?" demanda t-elle, son visage ayant prit la teinte de l'inquiétude, sa poitrine battant plus fortement, ses lèvres tremblants doucement. Riven était d'habitude peu émotive et ne montrait que rarement ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit et aujourd'hui, sous la lueur du feu, dans son empathie unique pour le ronin, on aurait put se demander si leurs âmes ne faisait pas qu'une. Les mêmes chagrins, les mêmes joies.

"Reste avec moi". Leur regards s'accrochent, le silence regagne la pièce et entoure les amants qui n'ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ceux-ci sont trop futiles, trop légers, ne transmettent pas suffisamment d'émotions ni de pensées. L'éxilée se pencha un peu plus vers lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue rêche à cause de sa barbe naissante qu'il négligeait comme souvent. Elle posa son front contre le sien avant de revenir s'allonger contre lui, le serrant un peu plus fort, convaincue que toutes ces tentatives parviendraient à prendre le mal qui le rongeait. Et elle avait raison.

Yasuo se blottit un peu plus contre elle à son tour, ressentant sa peau chaude contre la sienne, son souffle doux dans le creux de son épaule, son parfum de camélias blanches. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient destinés à revenir toutes les nuits dans ce lit, malgré les disputes, les insomnies, les maladies. Bien sûr, il y aurait un jour ou ils auraient à se dire au revoir ou à bientôt car ils se reverraient dans une autre vie. L'idéal serait qu'ils cessent de briller ensemble et le jour ou l'un d'eux arriveraient à la fin de son chemin serait pluvieux. Non pas par une pluie triste d'hiver comme celle dont ils s'étaient protégés ce soir mais des gouttes tièdes d'été réchauffant leurs corps comme eux brûlaient d'amour. Bien des gens meurent sans avoir composer toutes leurs musiques, trop souvent parce qu'ils passent leur temps à préparer ce qu'en serait la mélodie au lieu de l'a jouer et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur temps leur avait filé entre les doigts.

Yasuo ferait sa composition avec Riven. Ensemble, leurs vies résonnaient, dansaient, chantaient et même si un jour, les notes devaient tomber dans le silence, elles reprendront ailleurs, dans un autre monde sous une autre forme. Comme la naissance des premières fleurs au printemps, ils renaîtront après l'hiver.

C'est une promesse.


End file.
